Story No 3: Defeating the obstacles – A Bertie and Edith Story
by Sydney100
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! - Bertie and Edith travel to Brancaster together, to meet Mrs. Pelham, announce their engagement and begin their life together - (3rd Story in my Bertie POV series).
1. The train to Brancaster

**Story No 3: Defeating the obstacles – A Bertie and Edith Story**

 **Author's Note:** Third story in my series. I've renamed my earlier stories so that the sequence is clear. This is just chapter 1, more chapters will come soon!

Bertie looked over at Edith in the seat next to him on the train. She was looking out the window at the passing scenery. He loved that already he knew her well enough to be able to deduce that this was a passing attempt to calm her nerves about the days ahead. They were engaged and together but it wasn't necessarily going to be smooth sailing from here, he wasn't fool enough to think otherwise. However, he was determined that no matter what happened, Edith knew that she came first in his heart, always. And if the Marigold issue became a problem, or if the worst were to happen and her parentage became public knowledge, he would stand by both of them unconditionally, forever.

They had been on the train for a little over an hour already, which meant in just three short hours, he would be introducing her to his mother. Edith was nervous, and Bertie wanted to set her mind at ease, which meant he absolutely was not going to tell her that his own anxiety level about this introduction was not exactly under control. His mother was a difficult woman. He knew that. She was morally stern and very conservative, and the Marigold factor would certainly present a problem. Bertie wrestled with when to bring his mother into the secret – or even to tell her at all. Edith was right, he knew, that she would find out - or figure it out - sooner or later. But Bertie was terrified that his mother would not be able to see past the obvious hurdles and accept Edith.

And she must. Or there would be a big problem.

Bertie didn't want to have to choose between his mother and Edith, but he knew that if forced, it would be Edith every time. Bertie was in love with her and the idea of being her husband and having her for a wife made his heart soar. His mother would have to get on board or she would be the one finding herself alone, on the outside. However, Bertie was a pacifist, and if there was a way forward that avoided hassle, inconvenience and hurt feelings, he was determined to find it.

He looked over at Edith and gave her hand a little squeeze. That brought her out of her reverie. She looked at him and gave him one of those signature smiles that made his heart melt.

"What are you thinking about, darling?"

Edith took a breath and quickly touched her forehead to the side of his arm while reaching over and wrapping her unoccupied hand around his upper arm.

"I was just thinking about how much my life has changed in the last 48 hours… and how I can't remember ever feeling this happy."

"Nor I." Bertie whispered in response and smiled down at her.

Edith smiled back, and Bertie felt that familiar lurch of his stomach that he'd become accustomed to ignoring. That feeling of such visceral attraction that sometimes consumed him when she looked at him that way. Or when he looked at her. Or anytime she said anything to him.

"So" Edith started. "Remind me again, what happens next?"

Bertie smiled. "Well. Smith, our chauffeur, will pick us up at the train station and take us to Brancaster. My mother will be waiting and I'll make the introductions. We'll have the evening to get settled and then a small dinner, just the three of us. Tomorrow, I thought I would take you on a tour of the grounds while we wait for the arrival of your parents in the afternoon. Then we will all have the weekend together to get acquainted before Monday's dinner where we… announce our engagement to the _world_." Bertie burst into a giddy grin, he couldn't help it.

Edith smiled back and re-crossed her legs in his direction, letting her feet touch his shins.

"Bertie – can I ask you something? Are you sure you want to keep your mother in the dark about Marigold at this early stage? I know you said that she can and will find out in due course, I just wonder if maybe it would make more sense to tell her sooner rather than later…."

Bertie took in a breath and thought about how best to answer: "Truth be told, I'm _not_ sure. I've been thinking about it and how best to tell her … and when. And I don't know. I don't want anyone to be upset or unduly stressed. However, I also want to make sure she meets you and converses with you before she finds out about Marigold. Otherwise, I know her. The knowledge of Marigold will colour her assessment and she won't let herself be open and easy with you and that's not fair to you, or her, or to _our_ future happiness."

Edith smiled at Bertie "That's quite a considerate and thoughtful answer. Thank you, truly and I love and appreciate that you've thought about it so thoroughly." Edith shifted in her seat but kept her gaze firmly on Bertie's eyes "If I am being honest, however, I must tell you I am quite worried about it. I don't want your mother to despise me but I worry she will think I've duped you into keeping this secret from her, or I've somehow tricked you into loving me, or worse... that I'm after you for your money or your position or security."

Bertie immediately turned to face her. "She _won't_ think that. I assure you. She knows that you and I were together before I inherited the title. _And_ that we became serious during that time as well. As for money, it's hardly as if you're _wanting_ in that respect - your family is very wealthy, and you have your magazine. She knows that you are perhaps the most _independent_ woman I've ever known. As for feeling duped – when she finds out about Marigold, I promise you I'll make sure she knows that I know everything and how open and honest you have been about it all." Bertie shifted and smiled knowingly at Edith before he continued:

"Perhaps most importantly, Edith. My mother knows that I _adore_ you. Every other consideration pales in comparison."

Edith immediately blushed and tightened her grip on Bertie's hand and his arm, but Bertie didn't let her leave it at that. He twisted in his seat to face her properly, lifted his hand to her face and gently tilted her mouth to his. He intended to give her a chaste kiss, but the second his mouth touched hers, he felt that visceral lurch forward again and the next thing he knew, he was infusing far more passion into it than was appropriate in public, during the day time while riding on a train. The kiss broke, and Edith briefly touched her forehead to his and smiled at him. She then twisted forward and rested the side of her head back on his upper arm and Bertie watched as she closed her eyes with a glimmer of a smile still resting on her lips.

Bertie felt some of his concerns start to lift. It wouldn't be an easy way forward, but so long as he and Edith were both secure in each other, they could face the obstacles together.


	2. Meeting Mrs Pelham

**Chapter 2:**

 **Author's Note:** I've laid out my plan for the rest of this story. It will be five chapters long. Here's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!

Bertie helped Edith down from the train platform and was immediately greeted by a porter.

"Good afternoon, Lord Hexham. I understand you are not travelling with a valet. Might I assist with your baggage?"

Bertie smiled at the man. He still wasn't used to the formalities of his new position and the respect the title on its own seemed to command, regardless of who he was. .

"Thank you, yes. And please ensure you take Lady Edith Crawley's baggage to my car as well."

"Certainly, sir"

Bertie smiled as the man disappeared behind him back into the train carriage. He looked over at Edith who was watching him expectantly. He smiled back at her and quickly fell into step toward the entrance of the train station.

Smith, true to form, was waiting just outside the main entrance to the train station and immediately proceeded to open the car doors for Bertie and Edith. Bertie saw Edith in first and then sat down next to her. They waited until the bags were loaded and then they set off to go home to Brancaster.

As they drove, Bertie watched Edith as she took in the vast expanse of the Brancaster estate. He tried to read her face but he couldn't quite tell if she was marveling at the size or still trying to get her anxiety under control. He decided the best response was to simply reach over and take her hand in his, and keep it there for the remainder of the ride.

As the car pulled up to the Brancaster main entrance, Bertie looked out the window and saw his mother standing, calmly waiting for them. He berated himself for how nervous he was. Edith was a wonderful person and his mother wasn't wholly unreasonable. He had no reason to suppose that they wouldn't like each other. His mother wanted his happiness and he knew she trusted him and his judgment. And Edith was so kind and he knew she would put forward a real and true effort to like his mother and be infallibly kind to her.

However, he also knew that if Edith didn't like his mother, there was no way he was ever going to hear about it. Edith was far too polite.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Brancaster. You must be Lady Edith, I have heard many wonderful things about you". Mrs. Pelham stated.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pelham, it is a pleasure to meet you at last." Edith returned and smiled warmly.

"Shall we get you both inside? It is quite late to eat but I've arranged a light dinner in the smaller dining room. No need to change, I should think – your food will run cold."

Bertie was caught off guard. He had planned to be able to have some time to catch his breath in preparation for the three of them conversing in a room together, but he should have known his mother would be too fast for him and as usual was a step ahead in the planning. He instead smiled at Edith and the two took each other's hands for just a moment before they followed Mrs. Pelham into the lounge.

The dinner passed by without too much fanfare, everyone making polite conversation about the train journey and the lovely weather. Bertie realized that Edith was probably just as famished as he was since the conversation was rather quiet and slow for the majority of the meal. Later on, the three of them moved into the library and settled in for some post-dinner drinks. Mrs. Pelham accepted the glass of whisky handed to her by the butler and shifted her gaze to look firmly at Edith. She then stated with a little too much confidence:

"It's a surprise to me that you are not married yet. Given your position, combined with your youth and looks, you must have had ample opportunity."

She looked at Edith expectantly waiting for an answer, and Bertie felt instantly on edge. His mother wasn't one to goad or to gloat, and she seemed to be genuinely seeking an answer to her question. Still, it was too forward of her, and too direct considering they'd only met a few hours earlier. Also, Bertie knew that answering that question was not an easy task for Edith. He looked over at her and she looked uneasy but not panicked. He was busy thinking about whether to intervene when Edith looked Mrs. Pelham in the eye and answered straight away.

"Indeed you're right. I have had opportunities. As a matter of fact, I have been engaged twice before. The first man unfortunately left me at the altar. The second man, well, our engagement never had the chance to become truly official because sadly he, um… passed away."

Bertie watched his mother intently. She was clearly reacting to this information.

"Heavens! You were once left at the altar? What an _awful_ thing to do to a woman. Did he ever give a reason?"

Bertie wanted to protect Edith from this inquisition but he seemed to have been swiftly expelled from the conversation by the expert hand of his mother. And he was desperate to get back in. He had been clear with Edith that he had no need, and would never ask for the particulars on either Strallan or Gregson. This was important because he wanted to make sure she never questioned his sincerity when he espoused his unconditional love for her. Edith was so guarded, and unsure of herself in this relationship that he knew that if she detected even a slight bit of curiosity about either man from Bertie, it would undercut his credibility in her mind regardless of what he said to the contrary on this subject.

"He did not give a reason, Mrs. Pelham, but I feel confident I know the broad strokes of it."

Bertie loved Edith's mind so much. She answered fully and wholly while still managing to draw a line as to how much she was willing to share. And she drew that line in a manner that was not affronting or in anyway a rebuff or rebuke to his mother, whom he knew would take anything to that effect _very_ personally.

"And your second betrothed passed away?"

"Yes, umm…he died-" Edith was clearly prepared to allow this inquisition to continue but Bertie saw an opportunity to cut in and took it.

"Really mother, I've invited Edith here to our home - soon to be _her_ home as well - to celebrate our upcoming marriage. I don't think subjecting her to an inquest on the last decade of her life is entirely a fair way to begin."

Edith looked as if she was about to protest – and Bertie could predict that it was to say she didn't mind, but he hoped he made it clear through his expression to his mother that _he_ _did_ mind.

"You're right, of course." Mrs. Pelham began. She turned to Edith. "I apologize. Perhaps let's discuss your parents' arrival tomorrow. And the happy times to come. I must admit - I feel at a disadvantage in a way." She said, smiling oddly.

"How so?" Edith replied with a curious look on her face.

"Well, your parents and Bertie have met several times now, and I've only just met you, and I don't meet them until tomorrow. You will all have an existing rapport that I'll have to break into somehow."

Bertie sighed, feeling exasperated. Even while trying to lighten the mood, she still managed to create an aura of uncomfortability.

"I wouldn't worry – both of my parents are quite friendly and outgoing. I am certain you will all get on quite nicely straight away."

Bertie smiled again at Edith. He marveled at her diplomacy and her ability to adapt and respond so quickly. However, he noticed something was still amiss with her. He wondered if it was still simply a matter of nerves about meeting his mother, whose reputation had certainly preceded her or if it was something else.

After his mother retired to bed, Bertie asked Edith to stay behind with him so that they could have a few moments of time together just the two of them. Edith looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly. She didn't say a word, and simply readjusted herself on the couch and settled herself to lean backward against his chest and into his arms. She took her left arm and tucked it in with his left, and put her hand into his. Bertie wrapped his right arm loosely around her waist, not holding her tight but making sure she was properly encircled. Bertie loved the feeling of touching her, and holding her hand. It made him feel like having her by his side was the most natural thing in the world. He felt himself relax and let go of the anxiety he'd been riddled with all day. He felt her tilt her head inward toward his chest and he only hoped that meant she was relaxing as well.

He thought about speaking, and discussing plans for the next day. He thought about telling her he planned to take her on a nice tour of the grounds tomorrow afternoon before the arrival of her parents, but something told him not to say a single word.

To let them settle into a comfortable silence.

Bertie shifted slightly to make sure his entire body was committed to hers while they sat there together. In response, Edith turned her head slightly, bringing her face in closer to his chest and inhaled deeply. This hugely intimate gesture did not go unnoticed by Bertie who leaned forward and kissed her head through her hair. She smelled of lavender and he caught himself thinking that he would love nothing more than to stay here with her all night long.


	3. Talking about Bertie

**Chapter 3:**

Bertie extended his hand to Edith at the breakfast table and smiled triumphantly at her.

"Ready, darling?"

Edith returned the gesture by beaming at him and taking his hand as she stood.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Pelham asked as she looked at the two of them get up from the table

"I am taking Edith on a tour of the grounds, mother. I'm going to show her the village, and the lake and I've arranged for a mid-morning coffee to be brought out to us at 11 at the table by the water."

Bertie noticed his mother looked less than pleased to hear this, and he didn't care to find out why. He was starting to realize that new boundaries would have to be established in their relationship, mostly to make sure there was ample room for Edith.

"Will you be gone all day?" She asked.

"No. I've arranged for luncheon to be pushed to 1:30pm this afternoon and we will rejoin you at that time."

Mrs. Pelham shifted her gaze from Bertie, to Edith and then back to Bertie, but opted to say nothing.

Bertie proceeded to lead Edith out of the room, but she turned around and quickly said "I hope you have a lovely morning, Mrs. Pelham".

Bertie watched his mother smile tightly and respond. "You as well."

They walked hand in hand toward the front door where they were greeted by two footmen who handed them their hats, and they set out toward the gardens.

Once they were a short distance away from the house, Edith slipped her hand back into Bertie's who felt overjoyed that she was taking the lead on little things like that. He noticed that she was quite adeptly keeping quiet and allowing him to navigate and direct the conversations with his mother, but he knew Edith was far from submissive and he loved watching her take charge in various aspects of her life. Whether it was in running her magazine, or laughing freely with her father or brother in law, or even in taking steps with him in their relationship, Edith's strength was remarkable and, he had to admit, an unbelievably attractive quality in her.

"So where are we off to first, Bertie?"

He smiled back at her, and said "I thought we'd start in the south gardens. There are some lovely lilacs this season and some hydrangeas, which, as I recall, you are quite fond of." He smiled slyly, raising one eyebrow at her.

"I am! What an impressive memory you have."

Bertie smiled triumphantly and looked back down to the ground, at first he didn't notice that Edith hadn't taken her eyes off him.

"How are you, Bertie? Are you feeling alright with how everything is going thus far?"

Bertie looked at her and smiled widely. "Yes, my darling. I'm so happy. I'm excited for your parents' arrival this afternoon, to spend the weekend with you here, in our future home, and for the dinner on Monday to tell the world that you are _mine_. And I am yours."

Edith kept smiling but said nothing. So Bertie continued, adopting a more serious approach.

"I assume you were likely referring to my mother. And I hope you are not worrying about her or that in any respect. She's never been a particularly _warm_ person. And I didn't expect her to be any different this time. I don't think she'll ever admit it, but I suspect she's afraid of, for lack of a better turn of phrase, _losing_ me. For the longest time, it's been just the two of us. And so our upcoming marriage will affect the daily machinations of her life as well. Perhaps _moreso_ than the recent change in my financial circumstances has affected her."

"How did she take the news of your new title and wealth?"

Bertie took a breath and replied "Remarkably well, in fact! She transitioned into the castle and the role of running a household of this grandeur with remarkable ease. However, with that being said, she's not the type of woman to ever let it be known if she felt flummoxed or overwhelmed. She made a concerted effort to keep me from the tasks that she felt she ought to manage independently, which I suspect was a manner of protecting me so I could focus on the larger duties associated with the role of Marquess of Hexham."

"That was very kind of her. Very supportive. Your mother clearly loves you very much." Edith said, and she gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Indeed. But I do wish sometimes she would let go a little. Not to say she is inappropriate or crosses any boundaries, or even that I don't appreciate what she does for me, because I certainly do. I only mean that I think she is so accustomed to feeling she must protect me, that she still takes steps that I no longer truly need her to take on my behalf."

"Aah, yes. I suppose that's the job of mothers, though, isn't it? To hold on for just long enough to be absolutely sure your children don't need you anymore ….and then to hold on a little longer still!"

Bertie laughed, and shifted their hands so he could thread his fingers through hers.

"And for her particularly. You may not realize, but I didn't grow up with this kind of lifestyle accessible to me. My father was not a wealthy man, we were by no means destitute, but the three of us lived in a small house that was a _fraction_ of the size of this, or Downton. We did not ever truly _struggle_ , per se. I'm not so foolish as to think I belonged to the class of the downtrodden, but money was something to which we did have to pay attention."

Edith nodded and listened patiently. Bertie continued: "I suspect my mother was also acutely attuned to the significance of our standing because I was so close with Peter. Peter lived here.." He gestured behind him to the castle. "His father was the reigning Marquess, and he and his two sisters were always clad in the best clothes, brought to grand events, and had access to the best toys and instructors, and their childhoods were decorated with every opportunity a parent could want for a child. They were always _very_ generous with me, not simply as a distant relative, but because of the closeness of our families, I suspect. My father and Peter's father were great friends and constant companions, and Peter and I were thick as thieves as children. His two sisters and I also got on quite nicely but they both married very young and moved across the country. But I was a frequent visitor here, and always treated like I was one of them. But - always at the end of every visit, I went home to our much more modest house."

"When I reflect back on my childhood, my mother did an excellent job in ensuring I was brought up with the kind of values that matter most. I never felt envy for the wealth that Peter had, but instead was taught to value the familial bond I had with both my parents and the tremendous sense of accomplishment that comes with _earning_ something."

Edith smiled proudly at him.

"I think she worked hard, harder than perhaps I realized at the time; to make my childhood feel full and complete, and never truly wanting for anything."

"What a lovely way to talk about your mother. It sounds like you were very fortunate to have her as a parent." Edith replied as she reached over and touched his arm with her other free hand.

"My father as well. He was a very engaged parent. I suspect conscientious of the fact that I had no siblings, he wanted to ensure I learned how to balance social engagement with the value that can be found in occasional bouts of solitude." Bertie stopped talking for a moment and looked contemplative as he looked down at the ground. Edith waited to see if he was going to speak about his father more, but he seemed to be lost in a thought.

"Do you miss him terribly? If I recall correctly, he passed away about three years ago?"

Bertie looked at her, surprised. He remembered mentioning his father's death to her once, in passing. However, that was on the day they met, almost a year and a half earlier. He smiled at her in a way to try and convey how touched he was that she not only remembered, but also had paid attention in the first place.

"Actually, it was almost four years ago now. And yes, sometimes I do. My father was a great parent who, as I grew up, evolved into a wonderful friend and companion. I was very lucky in him…in both of my parents. I count my blessings in both of them regularly."

"That's lovely to hear, Bertie. It's wonderful to hear someone talk so positively about their parents and their childhood. And how they approached raising you on your own. Such a rarity that you were an only child, though."

"I don't believe that part was planned. My mother was pregnant twice more after I was born, _that I know about_. One was a stillborn boy, and one a miscarriage. I suspect after those two events, she stopped trying to increase the size of our family."

"That must have been very hard for her, and your father…. and you."

"Yes, I can only imagine what that must have been like for my parents…" Bertie took in a big breath and turned to face Edith more directly. "And I suspect that this accounts for why my mother is the way she is sometimes, particularly with respect to her relationship to me. I know that when I first stepped into the role of Marquess, she wanted to protect me, not only from stress, but also from the gossip that might follow when someone from such modest means takes on such a grand title. She wanted to ensure that my path was as easy as possible. I mean what I said earlier, Edith. I do hope you aren't worrying about this. I know she'll like you and that you two will get on well. But even if that isn't necessarily evident, or immediate, don't ever doubt for a moment, that I am completely and unequivocally committed to you."

Edith beamed with pleasure. She stopped walking and faced him. She looked like she was contemplating a thought, but then instead slipped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. He responded in kind and wrapped his arms around her back. After a moment, she pulled away and was still smiling at him.

She slipped her hand back into his and fell into step once more.

"Tell me something else." Edith said.

Bertie turned and looked at her with a quizzical brow: "Something else? What do you mean?"

Edith had a knowing look on her face. "Tell me anything. Anything else. I love hearing you talk about your life. We have spent so much of the last few days talking about me. I want to hear more about whatever you want to tell me about."

Bertie looked at her and laughed.

"Hmm. I wonder what to tell you …. Would you like to hear about the first girl I ever kissed?" Bertie asked, smiling, with one eyebrow raised as he looked at her through the corners of his eyes.

"I would _love_ to hear about that!" Edith replied, grinning widely.

Bertie laughed heartily "Really? I have thousands of other stories I could tell you."

Edith grabbed his arm and leaned into him "And I want to hear _all_ of them, _including_ stories about what a teenaged Bertie was like, and the first girl who captured your heart, and your fancy. And I want to hear what you liked in school, about your friends, and colleagues. Your time in the army. Your favourite places here at Brancaster, and where you've travelled. Who and what has impacted your life most, I could go on and on. Tell me _everything._ "

Bertie laughed and beamed at her. And he started, he told her about Emilia, the first girl he fancied in school, and their kiss behind the schoolhouse. He told her story after story as they talked for hours while they wandered around Brancaster village, the grounds, the lake and eventually made their way back up to the house for luncheon.


	4. Robert and Cora Arrive

**Chapter 4:**

Author's Note: I lied earlier. Not 5 chapters. Probably 6 or 7. Here's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy! Also – Thank you for the lovely reviews! So nice! They made my day!

Bertie sat with his mother in the yellow drawing room and waited. Edith was upstairs changing for dinner, and her parents had arrived and were up in their room, presumably changing as well. They were all expected down at any moment and thus would begin the introductions all around of his mother to Edith's parents.

So far, his mother had been supportive in the narrowest sense of the term. She seemed to be going along with the motions of this massive life change in Bertie's personal life, and he found he couldn't help resenting her for how little help she was providing. He knew she was likely struggling with the changes herself, but his sympathy was curtailed by her lack of effort with respect to Edith. When Bertie had inherited the title of Marquess, along with the wealth and land affiliated, his mother had had no trouble immediately rerouting her life through these new living conditions and the massive expansion to their available resources. He knew her motive wasn't from greed, but from a parent's love. He knew that she threw herself into the new world to support her son's new title and the work associated with it. She had also risen to the challenge of running this massive household and in learning the daily machinations of what running a staff meant; something with which neither of them had had any true experience. However, during that whole transition, Bertie hadn't ever been far from proposing marriage to Edith. This was true even before Peter's death, and his mother knew it. So why, he wondered, could she not approach this change in his personal life with the same fervor as she had with the change in his title and means?

She was being polite and wasn't necessarily doing anything overtly wrong, however he realized he'd been hoping that he could count on his mother to help make sure that Edith felt comfortable and truly at home with him at Brancaster. He knew he wasn't being entirely fair, his mother didn't know about Edith's circumstances, and thus _why_ magnanimity from Mrs. Pelham would be particularly helpful, but he had been hoping his mother wouldn't need a reason to put forward extra effort to be kind to his future wife. It was disheartening to realize that her efforts would not likely be something he could rely on, but it didn't really matter.

All that mattered to him was Edith's happiness.

However, his mother's conduct did settle one thing for him, he wasn't going to tell her about Marigold. Not just yet, at least. His job in this circumstance was to protect Edith, and sadly it looked like that meant protecting her from his own mother, at least for the time being.

"Stop looking so stern, mother. They're lovely people and you'll get along tremendously, I'm certain"

Mrs. Pelham gave a dubious look to her son. "I'm not concerned, Bertie. I'm simply impatient."

"Why? Do you have somewhere else to be this evening?"

Mrs. Pelham only looked at him, and Bertie chastised himself. There was no sense in being petulant.

"I'm sure they will be down any moment, mother."

And sure enough, within a minute, the footman was announcing the arrival of the Earl and Countess of Grantham.

Bertie and his mother both stood.

Bertie watched everyone's faces carefully and was surprised when his mother spoke first.

"I am sorry I wasn't here to welcome you earlier. I do hope they've made you comfortable."

Robert replied quickly "Oh, to a _legendary_ degree!"

Bertie looked over at Cora, who was looking beyond him to the doorway.

"Here's Edith!"

Bertie watched as his Edith walked straight to her father and embraced him. After kissing her mother as well, she moved over and stood right next to Bertie.

"So!" Mrs. Pelham began as she proceeded to sit down, which led to everyone following suit.

"How was your journey up from Yorkshire?"

Cora began "Fairly smooth, I was delighted to see it's less than two hours from there to here. You know, for visits between the households." And gave a knowing smile at both Bertie and Edith, who both smiled back with equal affection.

"Indeed. I suppose that will be quite convenient for when the grandchildren arrive." Mrs. Pelham responded.

Bertie immediately stole a glance at Edith who was already looking at him. Such a comment might have created anxiety in someone else and Bertie was particularly nervous for Edith. He knew the truth; that she had already given her parents a grandchild that she couldn't publicly acknowledge. However, Bertie was delighted to see that Edith appeared entirely unfazed by the immediate talk of grandchildren. She even gave him a knowing smile.

Later that evening, after dinner, the five of them were having a drink in the library, wrapping up the evening.

After a footman handed Mrs. Pelham her drink, Cora asked her: "Did you inherit the household from the late Lord Hexham?"

"We did, but I'm afraid _they_ had the run of the place while he was here, or rather, while he was _not_ here."

Robert interjected "Well you seem to be managing well." Which earned a smile from Mrs. Pelham to Bertie, almost in a knowing fashion.

Cora then asked "Do you live in the castle?"

Mrs. Pelham appeared to take some offense. "You mean, will I move out when Bertie marries?"

But Cora was quick to rebut such an interpretation. "That's _not_ what I-"

"I have rooms that were made into a flat for an aunt, so I'm _very_ comfortable." Cora only smiled in acknowledgement. Mrs. Pelham then turned to Edith and said "But don't worry, I'll be well out of the way."

"Oh, I'm not at _all_ worried!"

Bertie thought he ought to support his wife-to-be and to perhaps get the conversation out of this treacherous territory. "Of course not! As I keep telling you mother, it's less trouble to have you _in_ the house than out of it!"

Bertie was thrilled when Cora appeared to be on the same wavelength as him and changed the subject. "What an interesting time this must be for you both, at the start of a new reign! What do you think you want to concentrate on most?"

Bertie had a long and very comprehensive answer to this question. After all, he'd been the agent at the castle for quite some time and had already learned a substantial amount about what was involved in the Brancaster estate. He knew what was working, and what wasn't. He'd given his new role a considerable amount of thought and wanted to ensure to employ more modernized techniques for the estate's cooperation with the tenant farmers. He wanted to expand the grain plantations and invest more money in the village to incentivize new tenants to come and live in the area. But he didn't get to say any of that because his mother interjected straight away.

"We want to rebuild Brancaster as a moral centre for the area, and only Bertie can do that. Not just as a good landlord or farmer, but as a moral man, leading by example."

Bertie wished he could reach out and take Edith's hand without it being indecorous, but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't able to see Edith's face from where he was sitting but he could see Cora's, and she was giving Edith a concerned look. And Bertie didn't like that at all. Not because he thought Edith was in anyway _immoral_ , but because he could sense her fear over what she must be assuming is the inevitable judgment she would face at the hands of his mother.

Robert, thankfully tried to bring some of his usual predictable diplomacy to the discussion. "I'm sure Brancaster already enjoys that reputation..."

"No, I'm afraid not." replied Mrs. Pelham "I'm sorry to say that cousin Peter led a life that was not entir-"

Bertie was getting impatient. If she wasn't undoing all his good work in making Edith relax and feel at home, then she was casting aspersions against Peter's personal life. His mother was doing her usual predilection of dominating the conversation to her fancy and he had had enough. This was not supposed to be about Peter, or about _morality_ or even about the future of the Brancaster estate necessarily. This weekend was supposed to be about him and Edith and celebrating the fact that they had decided to commit their lives to each other.

"Mother, I'm sure Lord and Lady Grantham don't need to hear this" he said, interrupting his mother.

"I disagree. If Lady Edith is to take-"

"Oh please. Call me Edith!" She interjected.

"Very well, If _Edith_ is to take you on, she should know what faces her. Cousin Peter may have had his merits but his morality was not, what I would call…. _reassuring_."

"Mother, _please_ "

"Those _visits_ to Tangiers-"

"I _really must INSIST_." Bertie was fed up. He was done letting his mother run roughshod over everyone like this. He was uncomfortable, Lord and Lady Grantham were clearly uncomfortable, and most significantly – Edith seemed worried. And that simply would not do.

"Very well, but you should be in no two minds. If you're going to make a success here, you can't afford to put a foot wrong."

It was at that moment that Bertie realized the crux of the issue. His mother couldn't separate Bertie's new title as Marquess and his new role as husband. And he could. He understood that there would be considerable overlap but the distinction was there and important. He refused to allow himself to be steered like this anymore. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he realized if he was going to 'make a success' of this, as his mother said, he needed to take the lead and have faith in his own abilities. Abilities to meet the needs of the Brancaster estate in his new role as Marquess of Hexham, and faith in his abilities to establish a comfortable home for him and Edith where she felt truly loved, at peace and happy.

He realized that to do this, something would have to change. The current status quo was a losing game.

If he allowed this talk of restoring morality to continue, Edith would _never_ be easy. No matter what he said to her to the contrary in private, and no matter how much he tried to assuage her fears, she would never feel truly at ease in this house. And that he couldn't allow. Edith now came first, always. There was no doubt about that for him. Even if that meant disagreeing with his mother on a fundamental level about how the estate should move forward. Even if it meant turning his back on her completely.

Mrs. Pelham turned to face Lord and Lady Grantham. "I'll say goodnight. Bertie can look after you." And she promptly left the room.

After she left, Robert turned around and simply said "Golly!" as he took a sip of his drink. Bertie turned and looked at Edith. The anger he felt seemed to exit the room along with his mother and all he was left with was concern. Concern for Edith's welfare and concern about her state of mind. He turned and looked at her face, trying to read her current emotional state.

"Are you alright, darling?" Bertie asked.

Edith brought her eyes up to his and she smiled, but it was evident that the smile was forced and it never quite reached her eyes. That beautiful smile that took up her whole face that she'd given him so many times over the last few days was nowhere to be found just then. "Oh yes! I'm just… thinking."

Bertie thought about saying something. He thought about ways he might be able to help her let go of her fears right then. He thought about other ways he could distract her and show her how much she meant to him but then quickly reminded himself that her parents were standing in the room as well.

He then decided the best thing to do was to say nothing.

That would tell her how comfortable he was and that nothing needed to be said. If he wasn't worried, then maybe she would follow his lead and not be worried either.

However, he acknowledged that if he was going to set this situation in the right direction, it wasn't Edith he should be talking to, it was his mother. He needed to act quickly.

He resolved then to speak with his mother the following morning and put an end to her controlling the narrative of this visit and re-set the remainder of the weekend on the right course.

But for right then and there, he simply said nothing and reached down, took Edith's hand and gave it a prolonged kiss. That seemed to make Edith blush and Bertie could see out of the corners of his eyes that Cora was smiling at them from the couch as well. As he slowly let her hand back down, he made a point of caressing all of her fingers as well.

"Shall we sit back down?" He said, mostly to Edith. And they resumed their seats on the two chairs in between the two couches and Robert retook his position next to Cora on the one couch.

"So, Bertie!" Robert began. "Re-invigorating morality here at Brancaster is a priority for you?" He asked, more quizzical than judgmental.

" _No._ I'm puzzled as to why my mother said that. She and I have never discussed anything to that effect pertaining to Brancaster, or my future as Marquess. I, of course, know of her feelings regarding Peter, but that's, um, another matter entirely. Please don't misunderstand, morality is certainly a value I hope I possess and certainly respect in others. However, I don't see it as my role to prioritize it within the Brancaster estate or village. My mother and I disagree as to the … _effect_ … of Peter's time as Marquess on the people of the area. To answer your earlier question, Lady Grantham-"

"Oh Bertie, please! You're going to be my son-in-law, you _must_ call me Cora!"

Bertie smiled humbly and continued "Well, to answer your question Cora – I want to focus on growing Brancaster and making it an attractive place for people to come to live and work. We're quite far from London and southern city life, and I imagine that with modernizing the farming processes, expanding the variety of work and investing in the growth of the village, we can incentivize people to come and work here, thus ensuring the success of the area, the village and the estate itself."

Cora smiled at Bertie and beamed with pride. Robert also smiled at him "I was about to marvel at your instant expertise in the estate considering you're fairly new to the role, but I suppose since you were the agent here for several years prior to stepping up into the role of Marquess, you must be quite well versed in all the elements of everything here at Brancaster!"

Bertie let out a light laugh "I might have had a small head start, but I've certainly still got a lot to learn."

Cora took the opportunity to lighten the mood even further.

"I want to know about _you two_! Have you made any decisions about wedding plans? Have you two managed to have any alone time since you've arrived? Time to get excited about your future together?"

Edith and Bertie smiled knowingly at each other. Edith responded first. "Yes, indeed, mama. We were together Tuesday evening and most of Wednesday and Thursday down in London. And just this morning, Bertie took me on a lovely tour of the grounds and we had a lovely time. He showed me his favourite places around the castle and I received a wonderful introduction to the village and the estate and even some of the tenants. Also, we've begun discussions about the wedding, we think sometime around Christmas would be quite nice." Cora smiled, in acquiescence to the timeline.

Bertie smiled lovingly at Edith. He added "Also, so that it's known - I don't need _any_ time to get excited about my future with Edith, I've been excited to spend my life with her since… well….almost since the day I met her." He smiled at Edith. She gazed back at Bertie with a look of such love and admiration it made Bertie's breath catch in his chest.

"I love you, Bertie" She said, in barely above a whisper. "I really do love you so much."

Such a declaration was rare from Edith and Bertie had trouble containing his emotions upon hearing it. Edith was not overly demonstrative in her affection and rarely spoke about her feelings, even after their reconciliation a few days earlier at the Ritz. Hearing her tell him she loved him made his heart beat fiercely, as if it was trying to break free from his chest. He felt his face flush with heat and that all too familiar visceral lurch in his stomach came back as well.

The two of them smiled at each other, and Bertie failed to notice Cora and Robert exchange knowing glances.

"Well! I think Cora and I will say good night!" Robert remarked quite loudly. This broke Edith and Bertie from their reverie and they all stood up to bid their good evenings. Edith kissed both of her parents, who then smiled at Bertie as they took their exit from the room.

As soon as they left, Bertie took a hold of Edith and brought her in for a tight embrace and an impassioned kiss. He let her bid him goodnight as well, but couldn't help but realize that leaving her every night was becoming more and more of a struggle.


	5. Bertie appeals to his mother

Chapter 5:

The next morning after breakfast, Bertie told Edith he wanted to have a chat with his mother to address a few issues. Her parents were exploring the sculpture gardens so Edith took the opportunity to explore the views Bertie had suggested to her earlier. Bertie promised her he would track her down within the hour and kissed her goodbye. Bertie noticed again that Edith didn't question his conduct with regard to his mother. He appreciated her trust in him but was still concerned that she was maybe quietly suffering from anxiety about his mother's treatment. He felt a renewed affirmation at how important it was to go speak with his mother right away and ensure she was not allowed to undercut Edith's sense of security anymore.

He walked around and found her in her study, running through preparations for Monday night's engagement dinner.

"Good morning, mother." He said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

She looked up, with a slightly perplexed look on her face and replied "Good morning. Where is everyone?"

"Lord and Lady Grantham are in the sculpture gardens, and Edith is exploring the north wall, I told her I would come find her once I'd had a chance to speak to you."

"Oh. I see….. So you're here for a purpose." Mrs. Pelham replied, looking more stern than ever.

"I am." He confirmed.

He hesitated, not entirely sure where to begin. He had spent most of the previous night lying in bed thinking about this conversation, but he was suddenly acutely aware of how important it was to tread carefully, so as to ensure this conversation had the successful outcome he was looking for.

He started cautiously. "How are you feeling about everything so far?"

Mrs. Pelham didn't take her eyes off of Bertie.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Bertie" she replied, almost calling his bluff.

Bertie felt his impatience rise again, and made a point to dampen it. The whole point of this conversation was to change the dynamic at play and not create a discord between them.

"I mean, what do you think of Edith? And her parents?"

"Edith seems like a very lovely, respectable young woman. I can certainly see why you like her."

"I _love_ her, mother." Bertie said, pointedly.

"Yes. Right. Of course... Love."

Bertie couldn't get a read on her. So he decided the best approach was to simply come out with it, and get to the point.

"Mother, what is your hesitation? With Edith? It seems clear to me that you have one."

Mrs. Pelham looked at him and furrowed her brow, as if she was debating whether to tell him the truth.

"Bertie. I don't have a hesitation. Not really. I just… I only want to be _sure_ that this is the right thing for you. To make sure that Edith isn't…. well, that she doesn't have any ulterior motives here. The truth is, she stands to improve her station a great deal by marrying you. I simply want to ensure that her feelings for you are _fully_ genuine and that she isn't governed by other forces beyond love. I'm especially concerned since everything between you seems to be moving so _quickly_."

Bertie was stunned to the point he was momentarily speechless. Firstly, that Edith fears had proven to be _exactly_ right. His mother _was_ dubious of her motives, and here was the proof, even _without_ her being privy to the secret about Marigold. Edith had seemed to understand well before him that if his mother found out about Marigold the wrong way, the consequences for the relationship between his mother and Edith would be severe, and sadly, likely irreversible. Bertie could see that now. He immediately started to reevaluate his plan about how to move forward with respect to his future step-daughter. He realized that his mother would have to be told, and soon. He just still wasn't sure how.

The second reason for his stunned silence was her sheer audacity. She was _well_ aware of the fact that Edith and he had met over a year before Peter's death. And they had taken up together several months before Bertie found out he was to become the new Lord Hexham. How, on earth, could she think that Edith was after him for his title or money? Not only was that hugely insulting to Edith, but to him as well, for implying that the love he felt he'd been given by Edith was somehow disingenuous.

Bertie didn't know how to begin to formulate a response, and his mother capitalized on his silence.

"I like her, of course, Bertie. She is clearly very kind. And I'm sure that her motives are pure. I just…all I want to do is to ensure to _protect_ you. There will be people out there who will wish to exploit your power."

"Mother. Edith is absolutely _not_ after me for money. _Or_ position. I mean, really!" He scoffed. "Must I remind you that when she and I first became romantic, I was only a land agent, and she was the well-to-do daughter of an Earl? A woman who is _also_ independently wealthy through her successful magazine publication? She was not just above me, mother. She was _well_ out of the reach of someone in my position. But she didn't lord that over me. She never even mentioned our difference in stations while we were together. Not once. When we spent time together, we spoke openly and she was very generous in spirit. In fact, she was often much too hard on herself which told me volumes about her humble character, and she later spoke about the pair of us like we were equals. Also - you may not realize mother, but I proposed to Edith _before_ Peter's death. Before I had any of this to offer her." Bertie said while gesturing behind him to the impressive room in which they were speaking.

Bertie stopped talking there, because he realized that if he wanted to tell his mother about Marigold, this was his opportunity. He could tell her about how the only reason Edith hesitated about accepting him was because of Marigold and the fact that she hadn't broached that topic with him yet. And whyshe was so hard on herself. And about how badly he'd handled it, and that Edith didn't simply blindly accept him back, but he had had to prove himself to her, and prove worthy of Marigold. But he didn't tell his mother that yet. Something told him that it wasn't the right moment. So he shifted to a more general approach.

"I know you to be a cautious person, but I have to admit, mother, I was hoping you would be a little more generous in spirit with Edith. That you would at least trust _me…_ and _my_ judgment when it comes to her integrity and sweet and unwaveringly kind nature. I know you will like her. I know that when you just give her a chance, you will like her _tremendously_. Just as I do."

Mrs. Pelham still looked stern and unconvinced. "Perhaps, Bertie. But I don't see why you are proceeding into _marriage_ so quickly. Why not wait? Even just another few-"

Bertie had heard enough. He interrupted her.

"I love her, mother." Bertie said, looking his mother squarely in the eyes. "I'm in love with her. I fell in love with a wonderful woman and I intend to spend my life with her."

Bertie watched his mother intently, and true to form, she was doing an excellent job at keeping a stoic response to his declarations. "I appreciate everything you have done for me, and everything you continue to do for me. But let me be perfectly clear: there is _nothing_ to protect me from here."

"I _adore_ Edith. I'm not some silly schoolboy succumbing to infatuation. I _know_ her. I'm under no delusions that she's somehow some perfect woman. I know that she isn't and I love her all the more for it. I am not perfect either, mother. And Edith knows that too and accepts me for who I am. We make each other _happy._ I understand the responsibility my title imposes on me. And I understand the responsibility that comes from committing myself to someone in marriage _. Neither_ are deterring me in this."

Bertie took a breath and quickly checked in with his emotions to make sure he was still calm.

"I understand all of that, and I still choose this. I choose her. My work as a Marquess will likely put many difficult choices in front of me, and I'll seek counsel as needed. But in this? I will _always_ choose _her._ "

Bertie took a breath and straightened his stance. He wanted his next words to be the ones that really resonated as the takeaway message from this conversation.

"As for you, mother. Please work harder and do _better_. A better job of making her feel welcome. A better job at making her _parents_ feel welcome. A better job of trusting me, and my judgment. I have never wanted anything or anyone more. And if you love me, you will try harder to love her too."

Bertie watched his mother carefully. She continued to hold his gaze while saying nothing. After a moment, she looked to the ground and took in a big inhale. "You're right. I will ... be more welcoming. You have my word, Bertie."

Bertie smiled warmly at her. He knew if he appealed to her sense of reason, he'd be able to achieve some success. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek and gave her a loose hug.

"Thank you, mother. I very much appreciate it. Now! Can I help you with anything? How are the preparations for Monday?" Bertie asked while looking behind her at the slew of papers on her desk.

Mrs. Pelham pulled herself back together and had resumed her aura of unwavering independence. "Don't think about it, Bertie. I have it under control."

Bertie smiled in response. "Alright! I think I will leave you then and go find Edith." He turned around and headed for the door. He stopped short and looked back at his mother "Thank you again, Mother. Truly." She smiled in return.

Bertie walked toward the main gate to go search for Edith, only to see her walking in hand-in-hand with her father; a small gesture of family intimacy that made him smile, and he stopped walking as they approached him.

"How was the view?" He asked to both of them, while keeping his eyes on Edith.

"Even better than you said it would be. That will definitely be a favourite spot of mine in future, I am sure." Edith replied, while smiling warmly at Bertie.

Bertie looked around and asked "Where's Cora?"

Robert immediately responded. "Oh, she had some correspondence to address, and a few phone calls to make, mostly pertaining to a hospital meeting she missed yesterday. I think your butler set her up in your smaller library, I do hope that's alright."

Bertie immediately smiled in acquiescence "Certainly. She is more than welcome."

Just then, to Bertie's surprise, his mother came out of her study and joined the group in the hall.

"I thought I heard voices, and .." She looked around quickly surveying her audience. "Oh good, yes, most of you are here. I wondered if I might suggest a drive this afternoon. I thought perhaps we could go visit the Brancaster gardens and greenhouses up around the north side of the lake. Does that sound like a good way to spend the day in this lovely weather?"

Robert had some trouble hiding his surprise, but thankfully his good nature helped him fully recover. "That sounds splendid, Mrs. Pelham! A wonderful way to spend the afternoon! And I know I speak for Cora and myself that we would love to see more of the grounds."

Later that afternoon, while walking around the greenhouses, Bertie was thrilled when his mother engaged Cora in a discussion about coordinating large gardens.

"Oh dear, Mrs. Pelham, I'm not sure I _can_ answer your question! I wish I knew more about this, but Downton has employed a gardener for the outdoor grounds for decades, a wonderful man named Henson. He regularly reports in with me to show me how the grounds are growing and developing! But I'm afraid I don't know much beyond the surface details. I'd be happy to check in with him upon my return and report back to you, if you would like! We have a greenhouse as well, but it isn't nearly as large as this one." Cora said, diverting her attention to the rows upon rows of flowers. "Oh golly! Look at these lily of the valley. They're just delightful, aren't they Robert?"

Robert, upon being summoned, walked over to join the women. "Aah yes. Lovely flowers. Very very lovely."

Bertie couldn't help but let an amused smile creep onto his face. Clearly, Robert had nothing to contribute to a conversation about lily of the valley, but Bertie felt touched at what a good sport he was, humoring his wife and showing her support in even such a small gesture as that.

Bertie then turned his attention to Edith and subtly reached down and gave her hand a quick squeeze. She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. Things were looking better than they were twelve hours earlier. They weren't out of the woods yet, Bertie knew. There was still the truth about Marigold. But he had decided that if that could be kept out of this weekend entirely, it would probably be for the best. He wouldn't hesitate to tell his mother soon enough, but after the engagement dinner. For the time being, Bertie simply wanted to enjoy the success of the day. With Edith content, his mother putting in an effort and Cora and Robert being their usual amiable selves, the weekend was looking like it would end much more successfully than it began, and Bertie was thrilled.


	6. Mrs Pelham learns the truth

**Chapter 6:**

 **Author's Note:** Chapters 6 and 7 were originally one chapter but it got a bit long! So I broke them up- hope you enjoy!

The day of the engagement announcement dinner had arrived and Bertie was feeling wonderful. After a shaky start, he had endeavoured to redirect the weekend through a talk with his mother that had yielded fairly favourable results. His mother hadn't completely changed her tune, she was still exhibiting some of her usual aloof tendencies but that was a small issue to contend with, all things considered. Bertie didn't want his mother to become someone else entirely, he only wanted her to make an effort with the Crawleys, particularly Edith. And she had done that. The last two days had been filled with terrific conversations, lovely walks and Bertie felt encouraged that they might be in for a smoother journey from then on. And here they were, on the last day of this weekend of engagement celebrations, the announcement dinner was that evening and Bertie was feeling optimistic. However, Bertie's optimism was still cautious. He hadn't forgotten about Marigold. Far from it. His future stepdaughter had managed to stay top of mind for the vast majority of the past 48 hours. Bertie had resolved not to tell his mother about Marigold until after this weekend was over and he was able to give serious thought to how to phrase it. So he only had to make it another 24 hours and he was in the clear.

After breakfast had finished, Bertie had stolen away to his office for an hour to deal with a matter that required his immediate attention. He had promised Edith to find her the moment he was finished to have a mid morning coffee with her. While Bertie was busy looking over some paperwork, and feeling confident about the rest of the day, he heard a light knock on his door.

"Come in." He replied and watched as the door opened slowly. Edith cautiously walked into the room and the look on her face told Bertie volumes.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Darling, what on earth is the matter?" Bertie asked, terrified.

"I've just come from your mother's study…"

Bertie was instantly nervous. Edith hesitated before continuing.

"…I've told her about Marigold."

Bertie's heart dropped in his chest and a wave of panic set in. He got up from his desk and walked around to the front to meet her in the middle of the room.

"Whatever made you do that?" He found he genuinely wanted to know, but he could also feel that he was feeling admittedly a little annoyed. He felt he ought to have been consulted about any decision on when and how to tell his mother about Marigold.

"I had to tell her. It was simply impossible to continue as we were going. Every time she and I spoke, I felt like I was lying to her, even if only by omission. And I couldn't seem to get rid of the feeling that once she did find out from some other source… either _you_ or someone else, or even simply by figuring it out after meeting Marigold, that she would never forgive me for being duplicitous and … _dragging_ her son into my sordid tale." She looked down to her feet and bit her lip, clearly to keep from crying.

Bertie felt his annoyance being quickly replaced by genuine concern for her welfare. He hated seeing her so upset. More to the point, he realized that her current emotional state was a direct result of the conversation, meaning his mother had said something unpleasant to Edith. Her current emotional state was his _mother's fault._

"I know how much your mother means to you. And I just felt like we were starting off in a lie and I worried that there would be no recovering from that. She's been so lovely the last two days and she's been putting forward such an effort to be warm and welcoming to me and my parents. I just felt awful. Like I was excluding her from something and I had to bring her into the fold. I knew it was a big risk, it just felt like the right thing to do…" Edith tried to explain.

Bertie suddenly felt incredibly foolish. He'd felt so sure things were going well and here, right under his nose, Edith was struggling. She felt that the secret was blocking her from fitting in with his mother on an emotional level that he hadn't ever even considered. He realized that had he just given it more thought, he would have realized that of course Edith was right. His mother had to be told straight away. Concealing Marigold from her would only damage her relationship with Edith and with Marigold and likely with him as well. Still, he would have liked to have been consulted, at the very least.

"I wish you had come to talk to me first. I've had some thoughts on this as well. We could have gone to her and told her _together_." Bertie said gently.

Edith replied straight away "You're right, I should have spoken with you first, I'm not sure why I didn't and I apologize, Bertie. Truly. I realize now that that would have been better. You had every right to be consulted and I definitely should have done so. I'm sorry."

Bertie smiled at her sympathetically. That apology was so thorough it dispelled all remaining annoyance he felt and left only concern and love.

"But as for telling her together, Bertie. I … the story of Marigold… it _had_ to come directly from me. And only me."

Edith continued: "Marigold is _my_ secret. And bringing her into your life means creating a risk for you. A big risk. Not just the potential scandal, but for any repercussions on your title and your reputation in the community."

Bertie only looked at her as she continued. "This is why I was so worried after I hadn't yet accepted your marriage proposal and you inherited this title. It was one thing to tell you about Marigold and bring you into this when you were an agent, the risk wasn't _quite_ so great then. But it increased considerably when you became Lord Hexham. And oh! How I _wanted_ to have been able to accept you the _second_ you asked me." She smiled lovingly at him. "I hope you know that, Bertie" He smiled lovingly in return to let her know he did and to acknowledge the affection in her statement. However, she still hadn't managed to shake the deep sadness she had carried with her into the room, and Bertie watched her helplessly as she continued to fight back tears.

"Explaining the situation to your mother had to come from me. If you had been involved, even in a passive supporting role, it would have seemed as if I was trying to hide something from her. Even if I was the one telling her, it would make it seem like she was being kept in the dark up until then at _my_ bequest. And I don't think she would ever have been able to trust me."

Bertie only nodded in agreement. Realizing how completely right she was.

Edith continued: "Not that it matters, I'm not sure she trusts me now or will forgive me in the future."

Bertie realized he wanted details. "What did she say to you? Exactly? How did the conversation progress?"

Edith looked at him with a concerned look on her face. "…No, I don't think I will tell you that. I won't come between you and your mother and telling you would be….." She trailed off and never finished the thought.

After a moment, she continued "The specifics don't really matter. Suffice it to say she responded the way someone with her … _morality…_ would respond to hearing my story."

Edith was getting more and more upset. She could no longer look at Bertie and kept her eyes fixed on their feet.

As she struggled to find words to talk about the discussion with his mother, and was getting visibly more emotional with every new sentence, a horrible new fear settled in and quickly enveloped Bertie entirely.

Was she trying to find a way to break with him?

She had been crystal clear in previous discussions that she would never permit herself to come between him and his mother, and here the worst had happened. His mother had found out about Marigold, and had obviously thrown a massive impediment in the path for their future. His mother had clearly said something to Edith to make her feel unworthy and to make her feel that she was somehow behaving badly or doing something wrong by continuing to be with him.

Although it was true that they were engaged. He had proposed to her. _Twice._ She had accepted him and so they were bound together. But these were exceptional circumstances and he truly wasn't sure whether her honour to abide by social conventions or her convictions to not let herself feel like a burden were the stronger governing force. The fear took root in his stomach and he felt his entire body start to tremble, panicking at what she would say next.

Edith took a few breaths and seemed to calm down. Finally she said: "Oh Bertie. It's going to take me years to win her over isn't it?"

Bertie let out an audible sigh of relief and almost laughed.

Edith, confused, asked: "What was that for?"

Bertie looked at her and smiled, feeling somewhat embarrassed. He wondered for a second whether to tell her at all. "For a brief moment, when you were struggling to find a way forward in the conversation… I feared you might be trying to leave me. And I'll admit, I panicked." He said, lightly laughing at the end.

"What?" Edith replied incredulously, matching his laughter.

"I thought, only for a moment, that you might be thinking since my mother wasn't coming around that you couldn't possibly still marry me, or something equally nonsensical." Bertie laughed lightly again, actually shaking his head as if to physically remove the feelings from his brain. Saying it out loud made him realize how ridiculous he had been.

Edith caught Bertie's eye and beamed at him. She then replied: "How could I leave you? I'm in love with you. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be."

Bertie smiled proudly, but Edith wasn't finished.

She let her eyes drop to his lips for a moment as she slowly slipped both of her arms around his neck. She waited a long pause before saying to him, "The only way you and I won't marry is if you say you don't want me."

Bertie, recognizing the line he had said to her almost a week earlier felt so overcome by how _connected_ he felt to her that he brought his lips onto hers much faster than he had ever done before. It didn't matter, though. Edith had been ready for him. She met him with equal enthusiasm. However, Bertie pulled away after a moment simply to look at her face and smile.

"I think you have the most strikingly beautiful face I have ever seen."

Edith blushed and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Bertie only laughed as he said "Yes, of course! Is that surprising to you?"

Edith blushed again and looked down for a moment. "No, I suppose not. But, all things the same, it was lovely to hear." And she proceeded to tighten her hold around his shoulders.

Bertie smiled more as he leaned in closer "Well it's true. You're beautiful. Every part of you."

Your eyes…" And he kissed the top of her right eye.

"Your skin…" and kissed her on her cheek, near her jawline.

"Your hair…" As he brought his hand up to her face and ran his fingers through her blonde hair and move his lips down to kiss her neck on the opposite side.

"Your nose…." And gave her the lightest kiss at the end of the nose.

"Your smile…" And leaned in close as if to kiss her lips, but stopped just short and finished with "… to name but a few…."

And he kissed her full on.

Bertie and Edith sat on the couch in his office for the better part of an hour. They discussed his mother in great detail and he assured her that Mrs. Pelham would not be a problem for them. She would either get on board with their marriage or be pushed aside. Edith was adamant that that was not what she wanted to happen. She had only wanted to try and get ahead of the secret and make sure Mrs. Pelham didn't feel excluded or duped. Bertie persuaded Edith to not give it anymore thought and promised her that he wouldn't let the current state of things between the three of them persist. She accepted his promise and trusted him to handle it.


	7. Bertie explains to his mother

**Chapter 7:**

Bertie set off to go find his mother. As he walked in search the rooms for her, he reflected on his own feelings. He realized that only two days earlier, he had had to have a difficult talk with his mother and he had been nervous, recognizing the stakes and wanting diplomacy and consideration to be the governing forces at work.

He wasn't nervous this time.

He was surprised at his own resolve. His mother had crossed the line. And the conversation they were about to have would set the tone for not just the rest of the weekend, but how they would relate to each other on a fundamental level moving forward. The stakes were higher, but his role had never been clearer. His mother was putting herself directly in his and Edith's way. She needed to recognize that she needed to fall in line or step aside permanently. She would not be allowed to be a barrier to their future.

He walked into the grand library and saw her standing near the window. She was bent over a series of charts, and he recognized that she was still making arrangements for the dinner that evening. At first he thought that was a good sign, that she was moving forward, but then he remembered how conscientious she was about appearances and staunchly refused to put a toe out of line in case the community or village might see weakness in the new Lord Hexham.

Bertie began to slowly walk up to her and made no attempt to be the one to break the silence.

Mrs. Pelham heard Bertie close the door and took off her glasses and turned to face him.

"Where are they?" She asked pointedly.

"Out for a walk." Mrs. Pelham looked at him dubiously, as if she knew already why he had come to see her.

"I know you know, mother. Edith's told me. She came to you this morning."

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" she asked, almost incredulous, which didn't surprise Bertie. He knew she would likely take offense to the fact that she was not privy to this secret from the graces of her own son. His keeping her out of it was evidentiary proof that his loyalty was now fully to Edith first, and no longer to her.

Bertie didn't want to point any of that out, it seemed unkind. So he simply said ambivalently "I wanted to spare you."

Mrs. Pelham audibly scoffed. "Is that the word?"

"I'd have kept you in the dark! It was Edith's decision to speak up!" Bertie exclaimed. He realized he was still holding out a glimmer of hope that his mother would see reason and simply get on board, but that outcome wasn't looking likely.

"Is that supposed to make her sordid revelations _fragrant_?"

Bertie tried one more time to implore to her reason. "For me, her story shows her courage, her decency, her _loyalty_! And a high regard for truth!" He could feel anger beginning to flare within him. His fear had been realized. His mother found out about Marigold and now refused to listen to Edith's story at all, or even to try to see reason.

"I can reach my own conclusions." She said, almost haughtily.

Bertie realized what she was doing. She was trying to get him to back down and come around to her side with a tried and true technique from his childhood. She would firmly hold onto an opinion, making it well known to Bertie, and then would assume he would be persuaded by her sheer force of will and would come around to her side.

But that was not going to happen this time.

She was underestimating him, his strength, and perhaps most importantly – she was underestimating just how much he loved Edith.

"I'm not a child, mother. I won't be dictated to." He said pointedly. He let out a little laugh at the end, almost directed at the sheer ridiculousness of this technique. That he would leave the woman he loves because his mother wanted him to.

However, she changed gears and changed tactics too, recognizing the limitations of the previous attempt. Bertie reflected on how normally he love being reminded how quick and intelligent all the women in his life were. But he had to focus, he was in the thick of a high stakes battle for his future.

"Bertie. You have a tough task ahead of you. One few would envy _if_ they knew much about it..."

Bertie hated this. He hated when his mother talked about his responsibilities as a Marquess. He understood what they were, he felt he likely knew better than she did, having been the agent for the previous Marquess for almost three years, and having been connected with the household his entire life. He almost felt that her tactic was to make him feel small in the face of something she made clear she didn't think he fully understood, and thus make him more malleable and acquiescent to her suggestions. He would have resented her for such a maneuver if he didn't know that her motives were from an honourable place of love and concern.

Mrs. Pelham continued: "You need a wife with a strength of character and the _highest_ moral probity."

"I quite agree." Bertie replied lovingly. "And I have chosen accordingly."

"But Edith is _damaged goods_! I don't dislike her, but she's ruled herself out of the running! And what's more, she _knows_ it!"

Bertie looked down and bit his lip. Hearing his mother refer to his future wife as damaged goods created a strange emotional response in him. He could have predicted that he would take offense on Edith's behalf, and that he might even feel angry. However, what he actually felt was unusual and unexpected.

He'd never felt stronger.

More capable of standing up to his mother and being Edith's protector and champion. He wanted to be her everything and he knew then more than ever that he could be. Her husband, her friend, her lover, her companion, and her protector. He also felt fiercely protective of Marigold, his future stepdaughter and he barely even knew the child yet. He knew in his heart that he would go to the ends of the world for her, and not only for Edith's sake either.

He realized right then that the conversation was over.

His mother knew his position and he knew hers. There was no point in discussing it further, she was only trying to bring him round to her side and he would never join her there.

He looked up and faced her square on. He hoped he was conveying his resolve through his facial expression as he quietly said: "I'm glad you don't dislike her mother." He said, generously. Letting her know that there was still hope for a future relationship, but on his terms.

She immediately began to reply but he cut her off "Now, I think we should probably bring this to an end."

And he took his leave of her and left the room.

 **Author's Note:** Ok! One more chapter to go! (well… maybe… I've lied before ;))


	8. Bertie checks in with Edith

**Chapter 8:**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry about the long silence. My computer broke and it took DAYS AND DAYS to fix. It was torture ;) #firstworldproblems - I hope you enjoy Chapter 8!

Mrs. Pelham didn't join them for lunch.

She was also absent from their early afternoon tea.

She cleverly made her excuses at being needed for party preparations, but Bertie knew better.

He was sorely disappointed in her, but he was determined not to dwell on it. He was going to enjoy the day and make sure it was memorable, not just for Edith and her parents, not just for their prominent guests arriving that evening, but for himself as well. He thought back to how intensely sad and miserable he'd been in this big house without Edith. How much he missed her and how he found himself thinking about her constantly. How scared he'd been in the days leading up to their dinner at the Ritz, terrified that he would fail to win her back. He thought about how completely and fully overcome he felt by love, adoration and intense attraction, simply at seeing her again. He thought about how he'd never felt more thrilled in his life when she finally said yes. He thought about how fiercely connected he felt to her, when she shared her story with him, and how at peace he felt just being in her presence, as they sat silently together in each others arms.

And then he thought about how his mother was actively trying to undo _all of it_.

This had made him feel unbelievably sad. And he resolved not to feel sad anymore. His mother had pervaded so much of this weekend, casting a shadow with her behaviour and all he wanted after all of it was to let everything go and simply be with Edith. It had been such a journey for the two of them to get to this point, announcing their engagement, and he felt they'd earned some unbridled happiness to celebrate this milestone as they moved into the next chapter. He was determined to make that happen.

Throughout the day, he put in an extra effort to be amiable with Robert and Cora, mainly so they wouldn't think anything was amiss. By his observation, they didn't seem to notice anything and he was grateful. He wasn't sure if Edith had let them know that his mother now knew about Marigold but he figured he'd leave that disclosure to Edith's discretion.

After their afternoon tea was over, Robert and Cora made their excuses and took off for a walk, clearly to leave Edith and Bertie alone together. Bertie felt grateful for their astute sense of timing since he had wanted to have Edith alone anyway.

"How would you like to go for a walk as well? Just you and me?" Bertie asked as he stood and extended his hand to Edith.

Edith promptly took his hand and stood as well. "That would be lovely. However, we don't have much time before we have to come in and change for dinner. So perhaps let's simply walk to that bench under the tree by the lake you showed me on Friday? I think sitting there with you would be a wonderful way to finish out the afternoon."

Bertie beamed at her and replied "Wonderful idea." And proceeded to lead her out of the room.

As they walked hand in hand across the grass toward the lake, Bertie stole a glance at Edith, who looked content and relaxed. He watched her for another moment. "You haven't asked me how my conversation with my mother went after I left you this morning…" He prompted.

Edith turned and looked at him pointedly as she replied "You asked me not to think about it anymore. And I promised you I wouldn't. I trust you completely, Bertie. If you want to talk to me about this more, I know that you will."

Bertie smiled in admiration at her. "I _will_ tell you about how it went. Just… _not right now.._." He smiled at her slyly and was delighted to see her blush in response.

Bertie looked down at their intertwined hands, loving the feeling of her fingers in his.

"What I'm about to tell you, I mean as an absolute compliment … but you have a very _firm_ grip." He said while smiling at her out of the corners of his eyes. He worried slightly she might take offense.

However, to Bertie's surprise, Edith had an unexpected response. She immediately turned to him and excitedly said "Sybill used to say that to me!" She looked down at their hands as well as she continued "She used to say that despite my being so _unbelievably_ classically feminine in so many of my mannerisms, I had the strongest handshake she'd ever felt….. " Edith looked a little forlorn as she recalled the memory. "She used to say that was a sign I was meant for the _world_."

Bertie continued to look at her as she continued "I never appreciated that for the compliment I can now see it for. I always thought that if anyone would go and see the world, it was _her_ , and I dismissed her comments about me and never gave them any further thought."

Bertie looked at Edith with a thoughtful gaze and asked her "What was she like? Sybill?"

Edith turned to him for only a second before she resumed staring at her feet. "She was so strong. She was capable of …. _anything_. And she was completely fearless! She made up her mind about something she wanted to do, and she just did it. Without any thought to the consequence or potential repercussions she may face later on. I _used_ to think her very reckless…" She let out a light chuckle, as if laughing at her own former naiveté. "I now see, that she was simply _years_ ahead of her time."

"I do wish that Sybbie would have had a chance to know her. And Marigold, for that matter. Sybill would have been a wonderful mother, and a true role model."

Bertie looked at her and, after a moment, simply said "I'm very sorry for your loss."

He had always hated that expression, lamenting how empty and hollow it felt as a consolation for the death of a loved one. But here he finally saw its value. Sybill had been gone for years, but hearing Edith talk about her, was quite touching. Sybill's death really felt like a _loss_ to Edith. Suddenly, just like that, the expression had new value and meaning to him.

Edith turned to him, with a touched look on her face " _Thank you_." She replied almost emphatically. Bertie felt proud for having struck the right note with his reply.

They arrived at the bench near the water and sat down together, eyes fixed on each other and arms intertwined.

Bertie thought about how Edith has just described her late sister. Bertie couldn't believe that Edith still couldn't see that she possessed all the same characteristics in _spades_. Edith was strong, brave and more of a role model for her child than any other person he could think of. But she still couldn't see that about herself. Not for the first time, Bertie reflected on Edith's denial of her own strength. How it seemed like Edith had been conditioned so that her default sensation was to doubt and worry.

And suddenly a memory popped into his mind, almost out of nowhere. Upon his first visit to Downton, when Edith met him on the road apologizing for her car delay, she came to open the door for his luggage but he made a point of paying attention to her and kissed her first, before doing anything else.

As they broke apart, she had smiled sweetly and said it felt "Nice and Automatic".

At the time he had been puzzled what she meant by that … but now he knew.

He made her comfortable. Like she was learning to let go of the stress and be free with him. As if the two of them being together was the most natural thing in the world.

He felt the same way about her and he couldn't agree more.

Edith kept her gaze on him for a prolonged moment, and he met her eyes with equal determination. They simply looked at each other and smiled for a few moments until finally, Edith broke the look by transferring her eyes down to his neck. She brought her fingers up to directly behind his ear and touched a small scar he'd forgotten he had there.

"How did you get this?" She asked as she gently stroked the skin around it.

Edith kept looking at the skin she was touching while Bertie kept looking at her face. He replied "The army. That is all I have in the way of a war wound. We were in a factory in France when it was hit by an explosive. A small piece of glass embedded in my neck."

As he told the story, Edith brought her eyes back to his and her smile dropped in concern, listening to the story. So Bertie made sure to skip certain factors and focus only on the positive part of the story.

"In fact it was quite remarkable. The factory was struck and suffered an explosion, but miraculously no one died, there were only a few injuries, such as my tiny scar but otherwise our entire infantry emerged unscathed. So.. I think of it as a _lucky_ scar." He boasted and smiled.

"Golly! That is lucky. A piece of glass in your neck could have easily killed you."

Bertie only smiled in agreement with her, having trouble thinking up a witty response since she was still touching his neck.

They stayed on the bench for another twenty minutes before finally heading back to the castle to prepare and change for the evening.

As they walked back to the house, Edith turned to Bertie and asked "So! Are you ready for the evening?"

"Perfectly." He decided not to reciprocate the question and opted instead to jump into something much more interesting for her.

"I'm quite excited for you to meet Lord and Lady Elsemere. They are roughly our age and Lady Elsemere actually reminds me of you in some ways."

"Oh yes?" Edith inquired.

"Yes, she's quite intelligent and often talks about local issues within the community. She clearly has a keen interest in … _getting involved_. I suspect you two will get along famously well."

"Well, that will be lovely. I look forward to meeting her. And yes – I would love to find things to get involved with here at Brancaster! I will make sure to ask her about her causes."

He responded:

"For my part, I will make the introductions early in the evening, to give you _ample_ opportunity." Bertie smiled triumphantly, feeling pleased with himself as they headed back up to the house, once again hand in hand.


	9. The surprising engagement dinner

**Chapter 9:**

The cocktail hour seemed to be going well.

Mrs. Pelham was present and accounted for. Bertie had been keeping a watchful eye on her, and noted her making the rounds, talking to guests. But she hadn't spoken to Edith yet. Or him.

Bertie and Edith had also been making the rounds, sometimes separately but they regularly circled back to each other.

After half an hour, Bertie decided it was time to check in with Edith about his mother. He walked up to her and said: "Edith, perhaps now is a good time to let you know about my conversation with my mother after I left you this morning. It did _not_ exactly … go well."

Edith smiled politely, resigned to the reality of the situation. "I suspected as much, when you indicated that you preferred not to talk about it earlier this afternoon."

"Once again though, Edith. This means _nothing_. More importantly, it _changes_ nothing. I assure you."

Edith beamed at him. Bertie felt relieved. He suspected that she had worked out how important her emotional well being was to him and was trying to make sure he knew that she felt secure in him, regardless of his mother.

"Have you told your parents yet? What has been going on with my mother?" Bertie inquired.

"I have. I told them before we came in earlier. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. It's probably better that they know _something_ is afoot, if only to know to perhaps avoid her until I manage to settle this. What did you tell them?"

Edith responded quickly. "I told them the truth – everything I told you this morning. And more generally, that I couldn't come to live here, see your mother every day, watch her play with Marigold and leave her in the dark, I just couldn't."

"She never played with me much, but never mind that.." He half-chuckled. "We each made our positions clear and now we must play it out." Bertie responded, feeling resigned to the lamentable state of things between him and his mother.

Just as he was finishing, Robert and Cora walked over to join them.

Robert looked at Edith and asked "Was it _really_ necessary?"

"It was to me." She replied defiantly.

Cora, ever Edith's supporter, jumped directly into her corner. "I'm glad you said it. I'm very proud of you... Uh oh. Here she comes. Smiles everyone." Bertie turned to see his mother walking in their direction, but made a point of turning away well before coming anywhere near them.

Bertie was quick to act.

He said to Edith and her parents "Lord and Lady Lisborne have arrived, wonderful. Come follow me, I would love to make the introductions." And he led the way with all three Crawleys following behind him, leading to a new conversation and a fresh step forward.

Soon afterward, dinner was announced and Bertie took his seat with Edith by one side, Cora to the other and Robert and his own mother across from him. As dinner was being served, Bertie couldn't stop thinking about how he planned to word his engagement announcement. He had practiced earlier in his room, but he wanted to make sure to get it right.

As the dessert was being served, he decided that it was the perfect opportunity to announce their happy news. He watched across from him as Robert leaned into his mother and said something. She immediately replied something back that put a worried and confused look on Robert's face, and Bertie decided that was his moment. There would be no more worried looks.

He stood up and began. "My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen-"

But his mother stood hastily and interrupted him. "May I say something?"

Bertie wasn't worried. She wouldn't do something so horrible as to ruin his engagement so publicly and loudly. But he _was_ angry. She knew what he had been about to say. And she thwarted it. Deliberately.

"I think it a mother's place to thank you all for your kindness to my son, in coming her to support him tonight. This change in his life is a great responsibility of course, but it's reassuring for us both to know that we are surrounded by friends. I drink to you all." And she raised her glass.

But Bertie would not be diverted so easily. He stood again. "And now it's my turn to make an announcement of my _own_." And he stared at his mother with fierceness in his eyes. He hoped his expression told her in no uncertain terms that he was going to announce his engagement to Edith - with or without her support.

As Bertie began to speak, he noticed Robert whisper something in his mother's ear once more. Something that prompted her to stand up and interrupt him again. Bertie decided to defiantly stay standing. Just in case.

"Let _me_ make this very happy announcement. You see, my son is engaged to marry the wonderful Lady Edith Crawley who is here tonight with her parents. Let us drink their health!"

Bertie couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe that after her fervent disapproval and unwavering lack of support for his engagement to Edith, that she would turn around and do something so generous. He was touched. Not only was he relieved, that things had turned out so smoothly, he felt a renewed sense of love for his mother. He had wanted to believe in her, and believe the best of her, and although the road had been tumultuous, she came through in the end, when it really mattered. And he was thrilled to have his trust in her at least partly reaffirmed. He knew that, had it come down to it, he would have cast her aside for Edith. He would freely admit that he was happy it didn't come to that. Edith would never have made him choose, and although his mother had threatened to, she ultimately took that decision off his plate as well. He stole a glance at Edith. She was beaming. Her parents were exchanging glances of relief. He truly felt like a lucky man.

After the dessert and post-dinner cocktails were over, Bertie and Edith received many congratulations and warm messages from guests. Lady Elsemere made a particular point of offering magnanimous messages of joy to them both.

As the night was winding down, Edith and her parents ducked into the lounge to let Bertie and his mother finish up with the Brancaster guests and instructions to the staff. After Bertie bid goodnight to the last pair of attendees, he followed his mother into the drawing room to rejoin the Crawleys. As they walked in, Bertie heard the tail end of Cora's statement "… delighted! But _amazed!_ "

His mother, right in front of him, immediately said: "I'm afraid that is a reflection on _me_."

Robert stood upon their entry into the room and, in usual form, tried to reduce any tension "Oh! … no. Not at all." But his facial expression was one of guilt and mild embarrassment, like a boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Bertie looked at Edith, whose gaze was fixed on his mother. "I hope you won't regret it." She said. Bertie loved that her expression was almost hopeful.

"Should I turn down a daughter in law who, in addition to having birth and brains, is entirely and unimpeachably _honest_."

Cora immediately interjected "I have been _waiting_ for someone to work that out!"

Bertie couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle in appreciation of Cora's wit. And he couldn't agree more. Edith had kept him in the dark about Marigold at first, but once the truth was out there, she held nothing back and was thorough in her disclosures. She clearly valued honesty and openness and he would concede to anyone that she had been right to tell his mother about her daughter when she did and how she did. He was thrilled that his mother finally, _finally_ appreciated that fact as well.

"She was prepared to deny herself a great position, to say nothing of happiness rather than claim it by deceit. We must applaud her."

Bertie felt so happy to hear such a statement from his mother.

It was true, Edith's convictions and morals were of such unwavering character that she had prioritized them over the security of her own future. Bertie felt such a wave of pride. Pride at his mother for finally coming around appreciating Edith for who she is. And a renewed pride in Edith. A person whose character kept revealing new layers to love and appreciate.

"Oh! Absolutely." Robert replied.

"And you're not just saying these things to avoid a quarrel with Bertie?" Edith asked, clearly still holding out a hint of concern about where she stood with her future mother-in-law.

"Oh that's part of it, yes. But I've had the day to think about things, and… I believe we can make a success of this. Truly."

Bertie looked at his mother and marveled at how quickly and completely she came around from the attitude she conveyed just that very morning. He really was so happy to have his faith in his mother restored.

"Marvelous." Cora emphatically said, in response to Mrs. Pelham's optimism about the future.

Bertie decided that it was time for him to finally join the conversation as well, and have a little fun with it as well. "Good! Then everything's settled!"

He watched as his mother and Robert both began to slowly turn toward the door, as he interjected: "There _is_ one more thing…"

Everyone turned their attention to him. Edith's smile dropped a little as she asked, "What is it?" with a concerned look on her face.

"Will you bally well _kiss me_?" He laughed.

Edith practically giggled as she immediately closed the gap between them and brought her lips up to his. He held the kiss for longer than he probably ought given they had an audience. And even though this kiss was considerably more chaste than some of the others they had shared over the course of the last few days, he still felt incredibly bold for having kissed her in front of her parents and his mother.

After the kiss, they smiled at each other. Bertie felt thrilled to see that signature smile of hers, the one that reached her entire face. He turned and felt almost triumphant as he looked around the room.

He still had Edith in his arms when his mother beat a hasty retreat. "Goodnight to you all. Congratulations again, Bertie and Edith." And she quickly left the room.

Robert followed suit. "I think we will bid you goodnight as well." He said and turned to look at Cora.

She acquiesced and fell into step behind him, grinning widely. She quickly said "Goodnight! And don't stay up _too_ late, you lovebirds!"

Bertie turned back to Edith. "Would you care to step outside to the terrace with me?"

"I would love to." She replied, still grinning.

He extended his arm to her and she took it as they walked through the lounge to the back of the house.

Bertie loved this terrace. It had a spectacular view of the gardens of Brancaster, had great sunlight during the day with a shady portion under the willow tree with wonderful outdoor furniture that he suspect Edith would make great use of in future.

However, they didn't sit, they walked straight to the railing and both looked out into the evening sky. Edith put both hands on the railing as she took in the view.

Bertie spoke first. "Well, that was certainly a surprising turn of events as the evening came to a close, wouldn't you say?"

Edith smiled and looked at him. "Yes! Indeed. I must say I am immensely relieved. As must you be! I can only imagine how worried you've been all day."

Bertie shook his head slightly and replied immediately. "I was _never_ worried."

"No? Because you had faith in your mother to come through?" Edith inquired.

"No." He said, and continued slowly. "Because I always knew that _no matter_ what happened, no matter the outcome, the day would end the same way…"

He shifted his gaze to her as he finished "You and me. Alone together on this very terrace, with your hand in mine."

And he reached out and extended his hand to her, smiling slyly and raising one eyebrow at her.

Edith stared at his outstretched hand with a look on her face Bertie couldn't quite read. She looked almost overcome with emotion. As if she wasn't expecting that from him. However, he didn't have a chance to try and figure it out because within an instant, she moved toward him and kissed him without hesitation.

Bertie was slightly taken aback when Edith immediately intensified the kiss by pressing her entire body against his. He recovered quickly and responded by wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her in tighter still. He buried his fingers in her hair, but noticed that with her body so close to his, she had to tilt her head further back than usual. Sure enough, almost that same instant, he felt her shift onto the tips of her toes. Bertie, trying to ease the angle for her, tightened his grip on her waist and gently bent her slightly backward, curving the top of his body around hers. Edith had both of her arms up around his shoulders and her one hand was touching his neck near his scar once again.

Bertie knew he shouldn't be kissing her like this. They had only just announced their engagement not two hours earlier. If even one guest were to come out onto the terrace, it would be quite the scene to walk into he was sure. But he didn't care in the least. All they would see was a man kissing the woman he loves.

Edith very gently and very subtly traced her fingers on the back of his neck and Bertie forgot about the other guests entirely.

They eventually broke apart slowly, staying firmly intertwined in each other's arms. Bertie slowly opened his eyes and looked at Edith. He could tell from how slow her movements were and the tremble in her breath that she had felt that every bit as intensely as he had. And he reveled in the sensation of knowing he could get her to feel that way.

She opened her eyes as well and smiled at him. She brought one hand up to his face for a brief moment before slowly taking a slight step backward.

She then let out a little sigh that sent Bertie's heart into a tailspin.

"And on that …. _lovely_ note. I think I'll say goodnight as well."

But she kept her arms around him.

She stared into his chest for a moment, then brought her eyes back up to his and said "Goodnight. My darling, _wonderful_ husband-to-be. I _love_ you."

Bertie beamed in response. "And I love _you_. More than anything." And then whispered "Goodnight, my darling."

Edith then slowly untangled herself from him and slowly turned to head back inside. Bertie watched her leave, and then turned back to face the gardens. He leaned forward onto the railing and smiled to himself. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect ending to their engagement weekend. He really felt like a lucky man.

-The End-

 **Author's Note:** And that's a wrap! Thank you to everyone who made it this far, and thanks for the nice reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
